<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>27 Reasons. by Aussiebughead86</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25855504">27 Reasons.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aussiebughead86/pseuds/Aussiebughead86'>Aussiebughead86</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Riverdale (TV 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Background Character Death, Background characters - Freeform, Betty loves weddings, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Jughead is sceptic, some smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:28:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,576</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25855504</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aussiebughead86/pseuds/Aussiebughead86</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Based similarly on the film 27 Dresses, Betty Cooper is a romantic, she believes in love and is always helping plan her friends’ weddings and is also hopelessly in love with her boss’s son Archie Andrews.</p>
<p>Jughead Jones is a reporter for the New York Times and is a sceptic of love, he writes beautiful articles of weddings but doesn’t believe real love exists.</p>
<p>When Betty and Jughead first meet it isn’t instant fireworks, but the more time they spend together they soon both realise some interesting truths about each other. Especially seeing as Betty is now helping plan the wedding of her best friend and the man, she believes she loves.  </p>
<p>Or Jughead and Betty give each other 27 reasons why love is both real and a complete lie.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Archie Andrews/Veronica Lodge, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>27 Reasons.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a story that is similar to the film 27 dresses, where Betty is obsessed with Weddings and Jughead finds that intriguing. it will be slightly different to the film but overall it will be a fun story. </p>
<p>I do have two other stories in the works and I will be getting back to it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Betty’s POV.</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>From the moment I was a small girl I knew I loved weddings. My first ever experience was as an eight-year-old, I had just recently lost my Mother Alice to cancer and my Dad Hal did his best.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I was playing dress ups with my big sister Polly, we were playing bride and bridesmaid, I was the bridesmaid. I helped her into her dress and styled her hair, put on her fake makeup and walked with her down our makeshift aisle where Polly’s boyfriend Jason was waiting for her.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I knew love was real by the way Jason looked at Polly, like she was the only girl in the world. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>But I truly fell in love with weddings when I watched a movie with Polly, The Wedding Planner. It was then that weddings became my obsession, little did I know just how much I would grow to love them, and also how unpredictable love can be.</em>
</p>
<p>Betty looked at her reflection in the mirror, she couldn’t quite believe how beautiful she looked in the wedding dress. It was lacy in parts, especially the bodice part, the rest was silk.</p>
<p>The shop clerk clapped her hands together, “thank you so much for doing this Betty, it’s lucky that you and Evelyn are the same size.” Betty smiled “oh no it’s no issue. But we best get a wriggle on, it’s wedding time in less than three hours and I still have to pick up the bouquets.”</p>
<p>Within minutes Betty left the store and ran towards her cousin and accidental bridesmaid Cheryl Blossom. She tossed her long, red locks behind her as Betty approached. “About time, how long does it take to fix a dress?” with a deep sigh Betty hurried along making her way towards the subway. “As long as it takes to make it perfect.”</p>
<p>Cheryl rolled her eyes as she picked up her pace to match Betty’s, “I don’t even know why I was asked to be a bridesmaid; I don’t even know this bitch!” Betty picked the dress up in her arms as she descended the stairs, “caused Evelyn doesn’t have a lot of friends and your my family.”</p>
<p>“Tells me everything. Do you think her, and this Edgar guy will last?” Betty shot Cheryl a disapproving look as they quickly got onboard a train. “Yes, of course they will they love each other.”</p>
<p>Cheryl scoffed, “doesn’t mean anything, just look at my parents. The most bitter divorced couple I’ve ever seen! Not to mention your sister and my beloved twin brother.” Betty still couldn’t believe that Polly and Jason got divorced, they had only been married for a year when everything went pear shaped.</p>
<p>Polly accused Jason of cheating whilst Jason accused Polly of being a gold digger, he wasn’t wrong by any means, in fact neither was she. It didn’t help that Polly was pregnant at the time with twins.</p>
<p>Juniper and Dagwood were born mere weeks after the divorce in which Polly kept the kids and Jason kept everything else. Since then Polly had moved on with a guy named Trevor Brown whist Jason was busy having one-night stands.</p>
<p>By the time they made it to the wedding venue Betty’s arms were tired and Cheryl was busy cursing her nail salon for mucking up her cuticles. “Here you go Evelyn, sorry where so late, the florist was busy” Evelyn smiled kindly as she took the dress from Betty’s hands.</p>
<p>“No problem Betty dear, we still have time” in no time at all Evelyn was in her dress and Betty was in her bridesmaid dress, a hideous lime green off the shoulder number.</p>
<p>With the ceremony underway the guests looked on in admiration whilst Betty looked nervously at her watch. See the thing was this wasn’t Betty’s only wedding; she also had another wedding to go to. Her other best friend Ethel Muggs, who was thankfully on the other side of town.</p>
<p>Once the groom and bride kissed it was time to leave for pictures and Betty took her chance. Rushing out she spotted a yellow taxi sitting idle, hoping in Betty sat her other bridesmaid dress down and looked at the taxi driver, a man in his late thirties with brown hair and a rather perplexed expression.</p>
<p>It was a busy afternoon and evening for Betty as she attended to the needs of both her friends, from holding up their dresses as they peed, to listening to drunken speeches from their fathers, to making sure everything went perfect. All the while making sure she evened out her time at both receptions.</p>
<p>She had to give it to her taxi driver he only peeked three times, but he got to both receptions in record time and even made sure she was wearing the right shoes with the right dress.</p>
<p>However, Betty’s evening came to a crashing end. It was at Evelyn’s wedding, when she threw the bouquet, Betty reached out to grab it when the onslaught of the other ladies trampled her success and she fell to the ground bumping her head.</p>
<p>Coming too, Betty took note of the most beautiful blue/green eyes she had ever seen, they belonged to a man, who was quite good looking with black hair and olive skin. “Are you ok miss?” Slowly sitting up Betty took note of how she felt, slightly dazed and even a little dizzy but otherwise she felt fine.</p>
<p>“I’m fine thank you” helping her up the guy looked her up and down, “are you sure? You took quite a tumble, maybe you should go to the hospital, just to make sure it isn’t a concussion.” Shaking her head Betty looked at him “I’m fine, really nothing a good night’s sleep won’t fix.”</p>
<p>“Betty dear are you alright, one minute you were there and the next you were gone” came Evelyn’s frantic voice as she appeared in Betty’s vision. “I’m fine Evelyn, just a little dizzy. Where’s Cheryl?”</p>
<p>The red head smirked “she left with someone if you catch my drift” it was then they guy spoke up, “why don’t I make sure you get home safely, just in case you’re not fine going home”</p>
<p>“That’s not necess….” “oh, would you, that would be lovely” came Evelyn’s response, with that the guy smiled at Betty who groaned as they walked towards the a waiting taxi.</p>
<p>“So, you had a busy night, didn’t you?” Betty looked at the guy with a shocked face, “how did you...?” “oh, I saw you leave every half hour or so, so I’m guessing this wasn’t the only event you attended tonight?”</p>
<p>Betty ran her palm across her face, her exhaustion catching up with her. “I had two weddings I had to attend, and I was a bridesmaid at both if you must know,” the guy laughed “wow you must really love weddings to attend two on the same day!”</p>
<p>“As a matter of fact, I do, what’s wrong with loving weddings?” she asked defensively. “Nothing, it is a tad desperate and sad though, are you one of those women that’s always the bridesmaid but never the bride?”</p>
<p>Betty glared at his smirking face, “how dare you! I happen to have a lot of friends and two of them decided to marry on the same day and I couldn’t let them both down. There is nothing wrong with being a supportive friend, which is why you probably don’t have many if any at all!”</p>
<p>The guy held up his hands in a manner of calling a truce, “my apologies for hitting a nerve, but you have to admit, you do seem to have an unhealthy obsession with weddings.” Betty stared out of the window with her arms crossed, “my love of weddings is none of your business.”</p>
<p>The rest of the ride home was a silent and tense experience, once the taxi pulled up out the front of Betty’s building she turned to face the guy, “thank you for your assistance this evening…” the guy smiled “my name is Jughead.”</p>
<p>Giving him an odd look Betty smiled “thank you Jughead, for your help and your unsolicited advice.” Jughead saluted Betty as she exited the car. It wasn’t until she had already entered the building that Jughead noticed a day planner sitting on the seat.</p>
<p>Picking it up he couldn’t help but look, he took note that on every weekend for the rest of the month Betty had a wedding to go to. “wow this woman is obsessed,” with a grin he held onto the book, this would be very interesting indeed.</p>
<p>******************************************************************************************************************************************************</p>
<p>
  <strong>Jughead’s POV.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>When you’ve seen the things, I’ve seen in life you slowly start to become a sceptic of love.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Not just my own parents bitter divorce after ten or so years of being a married couple but the number of weddings I have been to over the years thanks to my job as a reporter.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I used to write the hard-hitting stories, not anymore, my life’s work was reduced to writing about romance thanks to my editor Penny. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>From one wedding to the next I would write about the love in the bride and grooms’ eyes, until I would come to learn every wedding I had been forced into attending, hadn’t succeeded, with more couples divorcing than succeeding. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I of course knew love existed but in was yet to see it. Until that is she entered my world in the most unexpected way. If I only knew than what I know now I would’ve seen things differently.</em>
</p>
<p>Jughead looked up once more to see his boss Penny Peabody still talking on the phone, she didn’t look impressed. In fact, she looked more pissed off then ever!</p>
<p>How was he going to pitch her the perfect feel-good story of the day if she wasn’t happy?</p>
<p>She soon walked out of her office having slammed the phone down, “Penny can I pitch something to you?” Jughead quickly asked following her. “Make it quick Jones, I need caffeine and I need it now.”</p>
<p>Taking a deep breath Jughead began to explain, “ok imagine a woman so obsessed with weddings and love she attends not one but two on the same night. Not to mention she has her weekends booked with weddings for the rest of the month!” Penny looked up at Jughead with a scowl as she filled up her mug with steaming black liquid.</p>
<p>“So, you think the good people of our country want to read about some woman who’s obsessed with weddings?” Nodding Jughead showed Penny Betty’s day planner, “the headline being “always the bridesmaid, never the bride” what do you think?”</p>
<p>Penny sighed as she looked at the planner, taking a sip of her coffee she walked off “I don’t know Jones, you used to write about police corruption and what not now you want to write about some strangers love of weddings? Seems a step down if you ask me, not to mention extremely boring.”</p>
<p>Jughead chased Penny into her office, “well I’ll get to know her, get under her skin and find out as many juicy details as I can. Please let me run with this. If It’s a hit I get to write more hard-hitting stories if not I will continue to write about weddings, what do you say?”</p>
<p>Penny looked up at Jughead’s eager face, “fine you can write it, if I like it I will publish it and you will grovel for weeks after, if not no more wanting your old job back and you will continue to write about sappy romances for the rest of your miserable reporting life.”</p>
<p>“You’ve got a deal boss,” “good now get you and that ridiculously handsome face out of my office and sight.” Jughead made his way back to desk, with a grin he quickly made a few adjustments to Betty’s planner before calling the number on the front page.</p>
<p>******************************************************************************************************************************************************</p>
<p>Betty no sooner walked into her office space when the phone rang, “this is Andrew’s Construction Betty speaking.”</p>
<p>
  <em>“Why hello Betty, I do believe I have something of yours and I wish to return to you.”</em>
</p>
<p>“Who is this?”</p>
<p>
  <em>“It’s Jughead from the wedding last night, we shared a cab and various pleasantries.”</em>
</p>
<p>“You mean the judgemental jerk, and what do you mean you have something that belongs to me?”</p>
<p>
  <em>“You surely have realised your missing something, I have it and wish to return to you”</em>
</p>
<p>“So, you’re the Day planner thief.”</p>
<p>
  <em>“Technically it fell out of your bag and onto the seat, you should really be thanking me for saving it for you.”</em>
</p>
<p>“Fine whatever narrative helps you sleep at night,” With a groan Betty repeated her work address to Jughead.</p>
<p>Within minutes Jughead pulled up outside the construction zone, “so this is interesting, wouldn’t have taken you for a construction chick.”</p>
<p>“I work in the office dumbass, where is my planner?” With a sly grin Jughead pulled it out of his messenger bag. “Here you go, you’ve got quite a busy week ahead of you.”</p>
<p>Betty looked up in a shock, she couldn’t believe he had looked in her private things.</p>
<p>“You looked at my day planner?” “Don’t worry, just this week, I’m not a perve or anything Betty, I’m just intrigued by you.” Betty felt herself blush, no one had ever said they found her “interesting” before.</p>
<p>“That may very well be but looking and stealing my private property is hardly the right way of getting to know a person.” Jughead chuckled good naturedly, “I didn’t steal it technically, it fell out of your bag and by the time I realised I was already halfway down the road.”</p>
<p>“Ok, well, thank you for bringing it back to me.” With a mock salute Jughead walked away placing his hands in his pockets. Betty watched him go before returning to her office. Once inside Betty noticed her boss Fred Andrews was sitting inside, “morning Betty, how’s my favourite girl?”</p>
<p>Smiling at him Betty sat down, “I’m good Mr. Andrews, how are you?"</p>
<p>“I’m good honey, got a clean bill of health from the doctor so that’s always a good start.” Betty smiled at him; she had always liked Fred Andrews he was the kindest man she knew with a heart of gold. She looked up as Archie walked in, his red hair dishevelled from the wind.</p>
<p>He took off his jacket and placed it on the spare chair “morning Betty, morning Dad.” He said with a smile, “have any of you seen my…” “wallet is in the top draw and your spare keys to the digger are in the bottom,” Betty replied with a knowing smile. With a grin Archie fetched both items, “thanks Betts, I don’t know what I’d do without you.”</p>
<p>Betty blushed at Archie’s compliment, “c’mon Arch, let’s get to work. Everything I need you to do today is on a list on my desk Betty. After that you can leave,” nodding Betty watched both men leave and sighed. She had been crushing on Archie for so long she couldn’t even remember when she first started liking him.</p>
<p>All she knew was, was that she was in love with him and yet it was like she didn’t exist. Whenever Betty tried to get his attention it was like she wasn’t even there, of course that was only true when he needed her help with something. Betty sighed as she looked at the list and got to work.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>